Better get a new lock
by SoftyPotato
Summary: Short 1,000 word chapter, just some side action of cuddling. I took a small break in writing "Love Heals Everything" to write this. Summary: Carlos was home alone Friday night and didn't expect Jay home till later, Carlos was in te bathroom and turns out the door didn't lock behind him. Jay walks in which shook Carlos inside, Jay comforted him. Read my other works @Softypotato


**So I wanted to just write some side smut for Jaylos while I'm making my long book of "Love Heals Everything" So here is just an idea I had for some action. Enjoy!**

Carlos sat alone on this late Friday night typing on his laptop. Jay stayed out for pizza with the Tourney team. Carlos came home to work on inventions. He didn't even change clothes or get a shower, his laptop started pinging with messages so he went there first. Jay would be home at 9:30, oh Jay…. Carlos started thinking of Jay being all sweaty stripping his clothes off. His bareback muscles glistening, hair all messy… Carlos felt himself getting hot. He checked the time, 8:45.

"Well that's enough for tonight, and I still have time to get a shower before Jay comes home." Carlos said as he closed his laptop sliding off his bed. He felt himself engulf in thoughts of Jay. Jay's sexuality is straight from what Carlos knew, Carlos… well he didn't quite know where his sexuality stood at. He undressed as he felt himself get hard, he grabbed a towel then headed to the bathroom quickly. Carlos closed the door, he hit the lock, he didn't know it didn't lock. He opened the shower door turning on the hot water for a bath. Carlos stepped in the water. He laid on his back as the water slowly rose in the tub. The overhead shower sprayed down, Carlos closed his eyes feeling the water beat on his chest. Then he reached down gripping his member, stroking slowly and licking his lips thinking of Jay. He made soft moaning sounds as the water started rising higher. About 3 minutes later the water rose to cover his balls but his shaft stood above the level. He didn't hear anything besides his soft moans. The clock struck 9, Jay came home early.

Jay entered the dorm silently in case Carlos had been asleep by chance. Jay saw Carlos's empty bed. Jay dropped his stuff on the floor then stripped his sweaty clothes off. He threw them on a pile on the floor then laid back in his underwear on his bed. Jay heard the water going in the bathroom.

"Oh dammit…" Jay looked around feeling the urge to pee, knowing Carlos, he took awhile in the shower. "Eh what's the harm if Carlos can't hear" Jay slipped over to the bathroom door and silently turned the knob. He half expected it to be locked but the lock sometimes was tricky to work. It opened. Jay heard the water going still. He figured not to make a scene, just go pee then leave him be. Jay did as that.

Carlos had the water full to the brim as his whole body laid covered in water except for his eyes, nose, and mouth. He submerged his ears to hear the louder beat as the raining water hit solid water. Carlos felt himself coming close. Carlos moaned out to move his orgasm along.

"Jay, oh god Jay" Carlos bit his lip he stroked faster splashing water out of the tub in the process.

Jay turned around at hearing his name. "Carlos?" He felt some water soak at his feet. Jay turned around puzzled. He finished up then turned around walking over to the tub. "Carlos?" he said louder. Still no answer. Jay started to worry that Carlos might have fallen or drowned, he flung open the shower door with the thought of his friend possibly dead. Jay saw his eyes closed and his hands, well, ya know down under. Jay gasped when Carlos's eyes sprang open. Carlos wasn't drowning… but masterbating.

Carlos didn't know what to think, one minute he spent soaking in sweet lust, the next staring at the person to whom he moaned out about. Jay kneeled on the tub only in boxers. Jay reached over and turned off the water getting his torso wet from the shower head. Carlos saw shirtless hot Jay, his dick lifted out of the water. Carlos's face turned red hot real fast.

"Carlos I'm so sorry I-I thought you were-" Jay saw Carlos's tip break the surface water. His own face turned red as Carlos held his dick down against his stomach trying to cover it if possible.

"Jay it's fine I didn't know you came home early… I thought I locked the door…" Carlos kicked the plug of the drain letting water flow down the drain. Carlos sat straight up and realized he soaked the small bathroom floor in water.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Jay SO SO SORRY!" Carlos didn't move as he started crying. Jay only smiled looking at Carlos's face.

"Ya know you are one tough villain" Jay ruffled Carlos's wet hair and ran out to the living area coming back with a roll of paper towels. Carlos stood up closing the shower door. He leaned against the back wall throwing his head back. Jay just heard him masturbate to his name… how embarrassing. Jay unraveled the paper towels throwing them on the floor, he rubbed them around soaking up the water spill. He took the soaked paper towels and threw them in the bathroom waste can. Carlos sighed as Jay finished cleaning the water up. He opened the door a bit to check on Jay when a towel appeared in his face.

"Come out when you're ready… we'll talk" Jay gave him an apologetic look as he walked out. Carlos wrapped the towel around his waist stepping out of the tub. He felt tears flow down his face and burn his cheeks. He had no other choice but to walk out in only a towel… his clothes all buried in his dresser. Carlos tried to wipe aways his tears quick, he never made a sound while crying. He learned to hide it from his mother back on the Isle. He could only think of how Jay would negatively react. Once he felt ready and dry, Carlos walked out. Jay laid in Carlos's bed sitting with his back to the headboard one arm slung over across the top. His legs crossed indian style. Jay motioned with his hand for Carlos to come over. Carlos felt his heart pound. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He ran over and threw himself onto Jay, his towel fell off at the jump. Carlos latched his arms around Jay's bare chest as he cried into his abs. Jay swung his arms around Carlos's back. Jay felt Carlos's member against his leg but he didn't care. Carlos laid his legs down the bed. Jay hugged Carlos as he felt Carlos's tears on his stomach. Jay rubbed circles on Carlos's back for comfort. They stayed like that for awhile until Jay spoke out.

"Carlos, I'm not mad at you or anything and I'm not leaving you" He couldn't really say anything else.

"Jay, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry Carlos… it's my fault I should have been more considerate and knocked" Jay planted a kiss in Carlos's hair. He ruffled Carlos's damp hair with his hands. Carlos and Jay were closer than friends but not boyfriend friends or friends with benefits.

"Jay, I like you, a lot…" Carlos choked out. He knew in his heart that Jay wouldn't leave or hate him, it just wasn't possible, but it could make things awkward for them.

"Carlos, I like you a lot too…" Jay felt himself relax into Carlos as Carlos did the same. Carlos's boner went away as he cried. Jay felt it go limp. Carlos soon crawled up laying on his side beside Jay still hugging him. Jay scooted down entangling Carlos's legs with his own. Carlos felt at ease now. Jay pulled his blankets over their waists and curled his arms around Carlos's head. Jay gave his damp hair kisses as

Carlos started to fall asleep, his eyes would be puffy in the morning from the night before but he didn't care about that. Jay stayed the one thing he cared for. Carlos fell asleep fast, Jay took that opportunity to slide out of the embrace, grab a shower, and hop back in. By 10:30 they slept peacefully in a relaxed state.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed it, just a little break from my long storyline. Tell me if I should make a morning scene to follow up this story or a "more action" scene… just something short and cute. Anyways check out my other works Softypotato. Until then baia!**

 **Softypotato~**


End file.
